heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Threatened
Getting Threatened/Villain Threatening the Hero happens a lot. Here are examples, usually when a hero gets scared by their friends like jump scares them, the hero will punch them or accidentally cut them with a weapon or shoot them or almost get knifed or shot. If they poke or touch them, they'll punched or almost get knifed or shot. Villains like to threatened heroes a lot. If a hero doesn't get what the villain wants, he'll kill his loves ones, innocent people, friends or the hero. Usually if a villain wants them to do their bidding like illegal items, people, killing innocent people, money, items, doing something to destroy the city or building, etc. 'Examples' *Rick Grimes and Carl Grimes get threatened by Negan that he will kill them. *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson gets threatened by Sideshow Bob *Taurus Bulba threatened Darkwing Duck to give him the access code and that if he tries any tricks or any loopholes, he will have the little girl Gosalyn Waddlemeyer dropped from a great height to her death by his pet condor Tantalus *The Green Goblin threatened Spider-Man that he'll kill Mary Jane after killing him. *Raditz threatened Goku that he will kill his son Gohan if Goku does not exterminate 100 humans by tomorrow morning. *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl gets threatened by her boss, Shane O'Shaughnessy that he will fire her from her job at the Burrito Bucket restaurant if she shows up late again in the 2019 DC Super Hero Girls cartoon episode "Burrito Bucket". *Maggie Rhee gets threatened by Simon, that if she doesn't do the two things she chooses like the first one if she doesn't choose to be with saviors and her gang, he will threatened to put her in a coffin and takes her to Negan so he can kill her. Or two she will go to the Hilltop and wait for them their and Negan will kill her with King Ezekiel and Rick Grimes, or working with the saviors. He also threatened her that he will kill his group and herself if they move or do anything. *Spongebob Squarepants get threatened by Mr. Krabs a lot. That he will fired him if he doesn't do what he ask for or other stuff. *Aladar gets threatened when he told the herd to stop and wait for Baylene, Url, and Eema, and his adopted parents to catch up. But Kron tackled him down and if he says anything about the herd to do something or other leadership stuff he will kill him. *Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom gets threatened by Diamond Tiara if they don't do any gossips she will show the embarrassed photos of them on the newspaper. *John Smith gets threatened by Governor Ratcliffe who would hang him if he befriended an Indian without killing him. *Carl Johnson gets threatened by Frank Tenpenny who would framed him for the murdering a police officer. He also getting threatened by Cesar Vialpando's cousin Catalina for insulting him. *Nobita Nobi *George Jetson *Fred Flintstone threatened by Cliff Vandercave to fire Barney Rubble, stating that if he doesn't, Cliff will fire both of them. *Fagin is threatened by Bill Sykes to repay him in three days or else he will kill him. *Yoghi *RJ is threatened by Vincent to get back his food supply that he accidentally got run over by a truck or else he will hunt RJ down and kill him when the moon is full. *Mr. Conductor gets threatened by Diesel 10 to tell him where the Magic Buffers are or else he will drop off a viaduct. *Daphne Blake & Fred Jones get threatened through Shaggy and Scooby by Lotte Lavoie 'with physical abuse *John Darling, Michael Darling, and The Lost Boys are threatened by The Indian Chief if his daughter Tiger Lily does not return by sunset by burning at stake, not knowing it was Captain Hook who was Tiger Lily's real kidnapper. *George Newton and Beethoven get threatened by Floyd to drop one of the puppies into the river below. *Margalo is threatened by Falcon to steal Mrs. Little's ring, or he will kill Stuart. *Hogarth Hughes gets threatened by Kent Mansley to take Hogarth away from Annie's care for good if Hogarth doesn't tell Kent where the Iron Giant is hiding. *In the original ''Captain Underpants book, George Beard and Harold Hutchins get threatened by Mr. Krupp to do chores and extra homework or else he'll give the video tape of George and Harold sabotaging the football game with their pranks to the football team. *Steven Universe gets threatened by Aquamarine and Eyeball Ruby to force Steven to destroy his home, bubble his friends and destroy Homeworld or else Aquamarine will drop Greg. '''Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes